Ninjago Theories
by TitaniumNinja12
Summary: So, i've been working on some things, and some things in the Ninjago world just don't make sense or aren't followed through. So, i've created theories that sseem to fit with some of those things. Enjoy and comment please!
1. Chapter 1

So yes. Ninjago theories. Trust me I got a crap ton of these. Some my own, and some that I found on the interweb and found interesting. Mainly my own. So today, only one or two, and I will try to post as many as I can.

 **Cole's Mom.**

In my opinion, this has one of the biggest mysteries in the whole freaking series. I mean, he has no Mom, and never says anything about his Mom, and on top of that, we never freaking SEE his Mom! What the HELL!

But I have a theory.

So, you know how Lou is always uptight, and Cole is free as a bird? What if Cole got that spirit from his Mom.

And because of her free spirit, she lost her job, and there was only Lou's money to keep them going. And she taught Cole that he could do whatever he wanted.

And Lou, knowing because of her free spirit she couldn't keep a job, told her to stop telling him this shit. Huge fight, Mom pack up and leaves, etc.

Later in life, Cole blames Lou for telling his Mom to leave, so he becomes more of a rebel against his father's orders (like going to a dance academy). And that's why they have such a bad relationship, and why, when Lou finds out Cole isn't a dancer, he's heartbroken because he think's Cole's Heading in the same direction as his Mother. Which is very unsuccessful in any given career.

 **Done doney done done! Finished with my first theory! I really hope you guys like it. Sorry I haven't been writing for a while, I've been at camp and other places. So, I'm currently working on two other theories, and a Harry Potter story. I'm getting braces on next tuesday, so i'll have time to write.**

 **Titan Ninja Out (mic drop)**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm baaaaaack! With another theory! You might not like it, but, you can always skip! This one particular theory I found could go two separate ways, so i'm just gonna add both in. Here we go!

 **What was the bad thing Kai and Nya's Dad did?**

Okay, this is gonna sound hella bad and depressing, but hear me out.

We know that both their (Kai and Nya) parent's died, but we don't know how. We know Chen dropped a tidbit in season four about how Kai's dad had some dark secrets.

I have two theories for this, so hang tight.

What if Kai's dad murdered his mom?

I can already hear the shouts of protest.

But hear me out before you angrily slam your computer against the wall and un-follow me.

Chen said that his dad did something bad, so this whole thing is out for interpretation. So really, there can be thousands of different things that could've happened, I just find this a little more matching with the bad thing their father did.

So we know that both their parent's died, we just don't know how. Again, totally just a theory.

If i'm right, and their deaths are connected, their dad killed the mom (For reason's I have no clue) and then he was banished to the cursed realm because he went crazy.

Now for theory number two on this topic.

I'm gonna go all Romeo and Juliet style.

What if two elementalists are forbidden to marry?

We know that the Mom has water powers, and the dad had the fire. And we don't know the limits to the powers and the greater possibilities. So what if two elementalists came together and had a child, they created a super elementalist. So it was forbidden to marry. So when they had not one, but TWO children, they split up the parents (After hiding in the middle of nowhere in a blacksmith's shop) and sent them away, telling the children they died and having them live on their own.

 **Sorry this one is kinda depressing, but I have an amazing one after this I can' wait to do!**

 **Titan Ninja out! (mic drop)**


	3. Chapter 3

Holy shit I have been waiting to do this forever and I can finally say it thank the lord!

Okay, here we go.

 **Zane is the Golden Ninja!**

Yeah! That's right!

I've been thinking about this and it fits in perfectly! This might be a Ninjago breakthrough. Not to brag or anything. XD

Okay, let's start from wayyyyy back. Season two.

We know that Lloyd is the golden Ninja, and we also know that only the Golden Ninja, or First Spinjitzu Master, can defeat the Overlord. But during the final battle when he "defeats" the Overlord, he really doesn't. The Overlord is still alive.

Fast forward to Season Three, episode Five, Enter The Digiverse. While Lloyd is having the power being drained out of him, the ninja are in the Digiverse, trying to defeat the Overlord in his own home.

When the process is over, and all the golden power is finally out of his system, where does it go?

We know that Zane is a nindroid, made out of electronics, (duh) and the golden power is transferred to the digiverse, where the Overlord is…

Where Zane is.

We also know that Zane is the first one to become the "Golden Master" in the digiverse. And if the Golden power is being taken to the digiverse, I think that some of it found a home in Zane.

Fast forward three episodes. Zane is obviously a major character in the season. But no one would expect this. Sacrificing himself!? We all know he stands no chance!

Unless he knew.

Unless he knew he was the Golden Master all the time and that he held the power (or some of it) to defeat the Overlord.

Maybe this went deeper than we thought. Hold on, we're about to go Gringotts deep. Way down on the trolley.

He wins. He freaking wins.

He also losses to, being dead and all, but he fucking wins.

No one thought he could win.

But we overlooked the important fact through all the sadness of his death.

Only the First Spinjitzu Master can defeat the Overlord. ONLY The First Spinjitzu Master. And Lloyd is the Master. But couldn't do it.

But Zane could.

Zane could because he had the Golden Power within him. And only a true Spinjitzu master can do it. And he did it.

He is the true First Spinjitzu Master.

 **DONE!**

 **I have been holding this in for so long I am so happy I did this. This was just like a random epiphany I had the other day while listening to the soundtrack for Zane's Sacrifice. (Seriously, listen to it. Freaking awesome.)**

 **I know that I am going to upset some Lloyd fangirls in the process of this, but I think this is the best thing that has happened to Zane fangirls. Having him being the Golden Ninja, just wow.**

 **Titan Ninja out! (mic drop)**


	4. Chapter 4

**How does Cole turn human?**

This one I have been toying around with for a while. This is the only thing I can imagine before it's revealed in season 7.

Like Kai and Nya's parents, I'm gonna do two for this one.

First off, we start with Season six, episode five, Peek-a-Boo. Cole is very depressed, and Nya comes to help him out and make him feel better. After Nya's speech, they hug, and Cole's hand seem's to return to normal.

A couple of minute's later, he jumps into his mech, after being persuaded by the other ninja, and told that he can do it. And his whole arm turns normal.

What you have to know, is that the animators make a big show of showing the transformation during this part.

What I think, is that when his confidence returns, he had hope that he can be human again, and his thoughts are so strong that he does turn a little human.

Another thing to support this, is in a mini-episode on , it it said that if Cole doesn't get scared, (or loses his confidence) then he can be human. If not, ghost again.

Second theory. He can only turn human by touching at least 8 things he feels comfortable with. Nya? Check. Mech? Check. So what other things?

His Dad maybe. Rocky definitely. A sythe?

And why 8? Well, when he touches Nya, first his hand, mech, arm, so what I think the pattern is, is hand, arm, head, torso, leg, leg, head, arm, hand. Or something like that.

The whole idea, is that, if he touches something, or someone, he loves, and his confidence comes back, or if he feels most comfortable with them, he can turn back human.

 **Heyyyy! Sorry, I know this is short, but, well, I did this on the fly, so, anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Titan Ninja Out (mic drop)**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG I'M BACK I'M BACK I SWEAR I'M NOT DEAD NO RLY I'M NOT DEAD THIS IS AMAZING! So, apparently, summer isn't the best time to procrastinate, bc, I got NOTHING DONE! AHHHHHHHHHH! (I did get some work done on Titan Ninja ((rly old doc)) which is rly good for me) I had a major idea over the weekend and you have no idea how much i've been wanting to tell you guys!**

So, there's a new season coming out in the fall! YASSSS! And with that comes new episode names, pictures, set images, and etc.

But, What I find most intriguing, is A) the sets, and B) the episode names.

In this chapter of Ninjago Theories, I will be exploring who the main villain is, and what he plans to do.

So, first, you have to read the episode names

The Souls

The Day Before

Mystical Turnback

Scale Times

Jungle Raiders

Cryptal Rising

Back Against At The Time

The True Ninja

Disaster Endless

Elements and Enemies

So, those all seem pretty damn cool, right? But what do almost all have in common? Let me put it this way. The Day _Before_. Mystical _Turnback_. Scale _Times._ Back Against At The _Time._ Almost all have something to do with _Time._ Even the name of the series, Villain _Throwback._ And how all the villains are back.

So, what does this have to do with the main villain?

Let's turn back the time (pun unintended)

Back in the tournament of elements, Garmadon tells us that all of the people on the boat are all elemental masters. But he never indicates that _every single element_ is on the boat.

And according to Superpower Wiki, there is such a thing as the power of turning back time.

So. The villain might be an elementalist gone rogue, like Morro.

My theory is that the villain has brought back past villains, in hope that they can all take down ninjago together.

The sets also add to this theory, because they sometimes show villains from different _time periods_ in the same set!

So yeah. Evil guy who can change times. Seems pretty convincing to me.

 **And that's it! My mind is blank and I am done with the theories…..** _ **For now.**_ **Comment on your fav theory! Also, follow me on Pinterest, NinjaNeverQuit! Also, I want you to spread the word about Zane being the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master. I think i've got a lead on something there, and I need help getting the word out, whether it'd be other FanFiction theories, or Tumblr, you name it! I just need help (and comments if you think I left a loophole I can fix)**

 **Titan Ninja Out! (mic drop.)**

 **P.S. Writing a fanfic about Draco being in Gryffindor for all you Potterheads out there!**


End file.
